


Цвета Домов

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Красный цвет всегда задавал тон жизни семьи Маэдроса, тогда как синий – Фингона





	Цвета Домов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Colors of Families](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137665) by [LadyBrooke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke). 



Их жизни всегда определял красный цвет.  
Его волосы были с красным отливом.  
Пламя кузницы, где его отец творил драгоценности, тоже было красным.   
Как и пламя от корабля, на котором сгорел заживо его брат.  
Но все это было частью его семьи. Дом Финголфина же тяготел к синему.  
Синему, как ручьи, к которым Аредель всегда увлекала Келегорма, чтобы поиграть.  
Синему, как наряд, в котором Аргон принес извещение о том, что Фингону более не позволено с ними видеться.  
Синему, как губы Эленве, когда та замерзла насмерть подо льдом – если верить крикам Тургона, когда тот ударил Карантира при их следующей встрече.  
Но Фингон никогда не должен был выглядеть так: весь перепачканный алой кровью и покрытый темными синяками, даже если он при этом и улыбался Маэдросу.  
Они победили.  
Но победа того не стоила.


End file.
